1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boxing game apparatus provided with a boxer doll which is structured to punch with an articulate arm, in which two players use boxing gloves to move respective boxer dolls opposing each other, either of which can be knocked down by the other on deliver of a punch of sufficient force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of boxer dolls and boxing games are presently known. Conventionally, boxer dolls have two articulate arms which are operated by corresponding push buttons.
The conventional boxer dolls and boxing games are played by players who push the push buttons to throw punches at the opposing boxer doll. Therefore, conventional devices have the disadvantage that they do not provide a realistic emulation of the actual sport of boxing, since the action of pushing a button is completely divorced from the action undertaken in the sport.